Imagine Song Contest 14
Kiev, Ukraine |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "More Than Friends" Inna |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 13 file:ISC_Mini.png 15 ►}} ISC #14 was the fourteenth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 3rd March. 49 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Kiev is the capital and the largest city of Ukraine, located in the north central part of the country on the Dnieper River. The population as of July 2013 was 2,847,200 (though higher estimated numbers have been cited in the press), making Kiev at least 8th largest city in Europe. It is the largest Ukrainian-speaking city in the world. Kiev is an important industrial, scientific, educational, and cultural centre of Eastern Europe. It is home to many high-tech industries, higher education institutions and world-famous historical landmarks. The city has an extensive infrastructure and highly developed system of public transport, including the Kiev Metro. The city's name is said to derive from the name of Kyi, one of its four legendary founders (see Etymology, below). During its history, Kiev, one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe, passed through several stages of great prominence and relative obscurity. The city probably existed as a commercial centre as early as the 5th century. A Slavic settlement on the great trade route between Scandinavia and Constantinople, Kiev was a tributary of the Khazars, until seized by the Varangians (Vikings) in the mid-9th century. Under Varangians rule, the city became a capital of the Rus', the first East Slavic state. Completely destroyed during the Mongol invasion in 1240, the city lost most of its influence for the centuries to come. It was a provincial capital of marginal importance in the outskirts of the territories controlled by its powerful neighbours; first the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, followed by Poland and Russia. Participants 'Returning artists' Alexander Rybak previously participated in the sixth and tenth edition as a representative of Norway. Allison Iraheta previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of El Salvador. Darin previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Iraq. Enrique Iglesias previously participated in the second and seventh edition as a representative of Spain. Giorgia previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of San Marino. Inna previously participated in the seventh, tenth and twelfth edition as a representative of Romania. Kelly Clarkson previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Ireland. Mixalis Xatzigiannis previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Cyprus. Naya Rivera previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Puerto Rico. Olly Murs previously participated in the eleventh edition as a representative of Latvia. P!nk previously participated in the ninth and twelfth edition as a representative of Ireland and Lithuania. Playmen previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Greece. Skrillex previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of the United States. Sophie Ellis-Bextor previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of the United Kingdom. will.i.am previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Ireland. Ziyoda previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Uzbekistan. Zlata Ognevich previously participated in the twelfth edition as a representative of Ukraine. Disqualifications There were no disqualifications in this edition. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions